I'm Fine
"I'm Fine" (아무렇지 않은 척) is a song by VICTON, and the second track in their first mini album, Voice To New World. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 아무렇지 않은 척 아무것도 아닌 척 너만 보면 자연스레 난 척 척하게 돼 아무렇지 않은 척 삐쳐도 안 삐진 척 네 앞에선 나도 몰래 난 척 척 척하게 돼 밥 한 끼를 해도 내가 먹는 건 눈칫밥 손잡으려 해도 넌 내밀어 오리발 이쁘면 다냐? 그래 다겠지 아 몰라 나 진짜 삐쳤으니까 삐쳤냐고 묻지 마 Oh my god 속 탄다 제발 누가 좀 불러줘 소방관 미안 내 주제에 너무 말이 많아 근데 역시 난 아무렇지 않지 않아 그게 아니야 나 괜찮은 척 참고 있지만 그게 아니야 나 웃는 게 웃는 것 같지만 사실 아니야 담아뒀던 말이 참 많지만 속 좁아 보일까 봐서 아무렇지 않은 척 아무것도 아닌 척 너만 보면 자연스레 난 척 척하게 돼 아무렇지 않은 척 삐쳐도 안 삐진 척 네 앞에선 나도 몰래 난 척 척 척하게 돼 척 널 만날 땐 습관처럼 척 하기 힘들 땐 처음처럼 난 너만 보는 바보 가끔은 무너지는 너만 보겠다는 각오 사실 미소 뒤엔 답답하고 속상해 사랑엔 공식이 없어 매일 똑같아 혹시 이런 남자 내가 처음이니 주말 길거리보다 내 머리가 복잡해 그게 아니야 한없이 받아 줄 것 같지만 그게 아니야 저 별도 따다 줄 것 같지만 사실 아니야 쌓아둔 게 나도 참 많지만 쪼잔해 보일까 봐서 (안 하는 게 낫겠다) 아무렇지 않은 척 아무것도 아닌 척 너만 보면 자연스레 난 척 척하게 돼 아무렇지 않은 척 삐쳐도 안 삐진 척 네 앞에선 나도 몰래 난 척 척 척하게 돼 이번엔 이번엔 진짜 안되겠네 오늘은 오늘은 진짜 안되겠네 Woo 지금까진 귀여웠지만 오늘 나랑 얘기 좀 해야겠어 넌 승식/세준/승우 이건 아니야 (그냥 그렇다고) 승우/한세 척 척 네 앞에 서면 승우/한세 척 척 쉴 틈 없이 승우/한세 또 또 정색하는 승우/한세/수빈 척 척 쟁이 승우/수빈 척 척 네 앞에 서면 승우/수빈 척 척 쉴 틈 없이 승우/수빈 또 또 이불 킥하는 승우/한세/수빈 척 척 쟁이 아무렇지 않은 척 아무것도 아닌 척 너만 보면 자연스레 난 척 척하게 돼 아무렇지 않은 척 삐쳐도 안 삐진 척 네 앞에선 나도 몰래 난 척 척 척하게 돼 |-|Romanization= amureohji anheun cheok amugeotdo anin cheok neoman bomyeon jayeonseure nan cheok cheokhage dwae amureohji anheun cheok ppichyeodo an ppijin cheok ne apeseon nado mollae nan cheok cheok cheokhage dwae bap han kkireul haedo naega meokneun geon nunchisbap sonjabeuryeo haedo neon naemireo oribal ippeumyeon danya geurae dagetji a molla na jinjja ppichyeosseunikka ppichyeotnyago mutji ma Oh my god sok tanda jebal nuga jom bulleojwo sobanggwan mian nae jujee neomu mari manha geunde yeoksi nan amureohji anhji anha geuge aniya na gwaenchanheun cheok chamgo itjiman geuge aniya na utneun ge utneun geot gatjiman sasil aniya damadwotdeon mari cham manhjiman sok joba boilkka bwaseo amureohji anheun cheok amugeotdo anin cheok neoman bomyeon jayeonseure nan cheok cheokhage dwae amureohji anheun cheok ppichyeodo an ppijin cheok ne apeseon nado mollae nan cheok cheok cheokhage dwae cheok neol mannal ttaen seupgwancheoreom cheok hagi himdeul ttaen cheoeumcheoreom nan neoman boneun babo gakkeumeun muneojineun neoman bogetdaneun gago sasil miso dwien dapdaphago soksanghae sarangen gongsigi eopseo maeil ttokgata hoksi ireon namja naega cheoeumini jumal gilgeoriboda nae meoriga bokjaphae geuge aniya haneopsi bada jul geot gatjiman geuge aniya jeo byeoldo ttada jul geot gatjiman sasil aniya ssahadun ge nado cham manhjiman jjojanhae boilkka bwaseo (an haneun ge natgetda) amureohji anheun cheok amugeotdo anin cheok neoman bomyeon jayeonseure nan cheok cheokhage dwae amureohji anheun cheok ppichyeodo an ppijin cheok ne apeseon nado mollae nan cheok cheok cheokhage dwae ibeonen ibeonen jinjja andoegetne oneureun oneureun jinjja andoegetne Woo jigeumkkajin gwiyeowotjiman oneul narang yaegi jom haeyagesseo neon SS/SJ/SW igeon aniya (geunyang geureohdago) SW/HS cheok cheok ne ape seomyeon SW/HS cheok cheok swil teum eopsi SW/HS tto tto jeongsaekhaneun SW/HS/SB cheok cheok jaengi SW/SB cheok cheok ne ape seomyeon SW/SB cheok cheok swil teum eopsi SW/SB tto tto ibul kikhaneun SW/HS/SB cheok cheok jaengi amureohji anheun cheok amugeotdo anin cheok neoman bomyeon jayeonseure nan cheok cheokhage dwae amureohji anheun cheok ppichyeodo an ppijin cheok ne apeseon nado mollae nan cheok cheok cheokhage dwae |-|English= Pretending that I’m fine Pretending that it’s nothing Whenever I see you I keep pretending Pretending that I’m fine Pretending that I’m not mad even when I am mad In front of you, without even knowing I keep pretending When I eat I’m eating cautiousness I try to hold your hand But you have cold feet Is being pretty everything? Yeah, it’s everything, I don’t know I’m really mad So don’t ask me if I’m mad Oh my God, I’m burning up Please, someone call the firefighters Sorry, I’m talking too much But really I’m fine That’s not it I’m pretending to be alright, holding it in But that’s not it It may seem like I’m smiling But I’m not There’s a lot that I held inside But I couldn’t say it Cause I’m afraid it’ll make me look bad Pretending that I’m fine Pretending that it’s nothing Whenever I see you I keep pretending Pretending that I’m fine Pretending that I’m not mad even when I am mad In front of you, without even knowing I keep pretending When I see you, it’s like a habit When it’s hard to pretend, I start to drink I’m a fool who only looks at you Sometimes, I break down But I promised myself to only look at you But behind my smile I’m so frustrated and upset There’s no formula to love Every day, it’s the same Am I the first guy like this? My head is more complicated Than the streets on the weekends That’s not it I may seem like I can take it endlessly But that’s not it I may seem like I can pick the stars for you But that’s not it There’s a lot I held in But I was afraid I’d look small (It’s better not to say it) Pretending that I’m fine Pretending that it’s nothing Whenever I see you I keep pretending Pretending that I’m fine Pretending that I’m not mad even when I am mad In front of you, without even knowing I keep pretending I can’t let it go this time Today, I can’t do this This was cute up until now But today, I need to talk to you This isn’t right (Just saying) Pretending, when I’m in front of you Pretending, without rest Feeling serious again Pretender Pretending, when I’m in front of you Pretending, without rest Kicking my blankets Pretender Pretending that I’m fine Pretending that it’s nothing Whenever I see you I keep pretending Pretending that I’m fine Pretending that I’m not mad even when I am mad In front of you, without even knowing I keep pretending Music Video Category:Songs